


Don't Forget

by shmengels



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmengels/pseuds/shmengels
Summary: "I know you Ed. I know you need reminders to keep your head in the right place." Grasping the concept that love can come unconditionally is difficult for some people.





	Don't Forget

A chorus of 'Happy Birthday Ed!'s rung out as Winry Rockbell set the cake in front of the elder Elric.

"Jeez, first you guys manage to convince me to drag myself all the way back here, but then you just had to throw me a party, huh?"

"Of course, pipsqueak. You didn't really think we'd only bring you home from the west just to lounge about for your birthday of all days, did you?"

Pinako Rockbells tone was teasing, but to Edward, he really would have appreciated as much.

Ed never was one for social gatherings of any magnitude, and he wasn't afraid to show his distaste. His following comment under his breath about how he would have rather settled for lounging earned him a stiff smack on the back of the head by his trusted mechanic, and sort-of-fiancé.

"Believe it or not Edward, _some_ people actually enjoy celebrating the fact that you managed to live another year."

"She's right brother! You should enjoy yourself a little more once and a while."

Ed only scowled but it was quickly replaced when he caught sight of Winry's teasing smirk. He lightened up quickly; after all, they had been down this road before. As per Winry's request, Ed was required to just accept that sometimes people wanted to do nice things for him, and that he ought to act grateful. Of course, Ed already knew this full well but his experience with charity hadn't had a good track record in the past. When people went out of their way to do things for Ed, they typically ended up in danger, or worse. His mind drifted off towards memories of the then lieutenant Colonel Hughes who had lost his life assisting the Elrics search for the philosophers stone. His mind also envisioned Winry, determined on doing everything in her power to keep him safe with her automail, only to be caught in the crossfire of his escapades on multiple occasions. His disdain was a learned trait but he'd been realizing, slowly, that not all gifts or helping hands were one way tickets to suffering. Not to mention the second part of the problem; it irked him when people thought they could just spring kindness on him then act like he wasn't required to return them with a favor. He was an Alchemist, he full well understood equivalent exchange. All those favors were piling up and he'd have to pay the debt eventually. But for Winry's sake he smiled through it, keeping mental tallies of all the ways he could possibly repay everyone for all they've done. Fortunately, some debts had more leniency than others. For instance, thankfully, all they'd given him so far was dinner and some desert. He could live with that much…

"Alright, just as long as you guys didn't get me any-"

"PRESENTS!"

And there was his other half, dashing in with arms full of wrapped boxes.

His smile faltered and his eye twitched.

* * *

 

As much as he could do without the fanfare, his presents weren't that bad. He'd received silk pajamas, picked out by Al during his time in Xing, along with various figurines of idols he assumed to be of a religious origin. Neat to look at but not really of any use. There were some old alchemy books Pinako found out window shopping. A sort of makeshift kit with supplies for taking care of automail, accompanied by some not so subtle suggestions as to its use. As well as a plethora of new clothes to fill out the wardrobe he barely had.

Yep, he could easily repay a few trinkets one day. Best to not dwell on that though, he was finally to the part of the evenings which he actually enjoyed. When they would all sit, and laugh together and just enjoy each other's company. More cake was distributed, and just when he thought he could consider his birthday officially over, Winry's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Ed, could you come here for a minute?"

He sat up, shooting a glare at Alphonse, who was snickering and giving him one of those looks again.

"Uh, Yeah sure…"

Crossing through the doorway, he found Winry stood in the opposite corner holding a small box close to her.

He began to groan at the sight of yet another gift, but was too intrigued by Winry's strange attitude. The closer he approached, the more nervous she seemed to become.

"H-here."

She shoved the box towards him, causing him to finch slightly.

The box didn't seem to be anything special, just a simple wooden case. However, judging by the fabric on the edge of the lid, it seemed to indicate that it was meant for something fragile within. It was some sort of jewelry box?

He glanced confusedly up at her, to find her biting down on her lip staring intently at his face.

When all he could do was stare back dumbly for a moment, her expression growing irritated.

"Well, open it! It is for you after all!"

Ed returned his attention to the box, unhooking the latch and pushing up the lid.

Inside was something disk like, and glimmering against the rooms lights from the polished silver that comprised the object. Gently dislodging the item, he lifted it higher to inspect it better. Its chain followed it out. As he was able to get a better view of it, his mouth hung open as he recognized the symbol on the face of the object. It was the same that had emblazoned his coat for all those years. A Flamel Cross, a symbol of Alchemy he inherited from his teacher long ago. It's meaning: 'fixing of the volatile'. He had told her it's meaning once and she certainly seemed to catch onto the significance it held with him.

Reaching his thumb upwards to the latch on the top, he jumped when the device sprung open, only confirming the obvious.

"I noticed sometimes you'd reach for your pocket watch and well, you know, since they wouldn't let you…"

His shocked reaction had apparently unnerved her some, and her already quiet voice drifted off. He again examined the cover, a near perfect reproduction of the Flamel. He traced his fingers over the surface. This only grew his fascination.

"Winry… did- did you make this?"

"Wha-? Ah, No! Not really, I just went out and bought a plain old silver pocket watch then reworked some of the metal casing to make that design you had on your coat…"

She said it as if it wasn't a big deal. Somehow, she had perfectly adorned the watch with the cross and serpent he had worn proudly as a symbol of his mission. Without alchemy either. She really was amazing.

"Winry… this is incredible! I don't know how I could repay you for this."

"Ed, it's your birthday. It's a gift. You can drop the whole equivalent exchange nonsense."

"I know, I know, but how can you give me something like this and not expect me t-"

"Ed, really, how hard is it to believe that sometimes all we ask for in return is your smile?"

His smile? Ed was a smart man, some might even use the term 'genius', and he recognized the symbolism. She meant his happiness. Long ago Ed came face to face with these questions; what the material price of extra-physical concepts, such as emotions and life itself, was. He fully understood the properties of matter and the physical world, but Winry had a knack for working somewhere beyond that. Some place that didn't completely abide by set laws of equivalence. Where equivalence itself was subject to each's own perspective. Apparently, a meaningful gift such as this was worth his happiness to her. And eighty five percent of her life was worth half of his... To her anyways. Every day, Ed became surer that no amount of his life could be worthy in exchange for any of this wonderful young woman's. And yet she insisted. No, Ed certainly had yet to grasp what equivalence meant outside the bounds of the concrete scope of science.

Just as he did whenever Winry went off again, uprooting his laws and reasoning, he laughed and drew her in to his arms.

"Winry, you are so incredible! This might be the best gift anyone's ever given me. Thank you."

She let out an airy sigh into his shoulder that blended into laughter.

"Thank goodness, I was worried you might think it was corny!"

He clutched the pocket watch tighter, thumbing over the surface.

"No, it means a lot to me. It's another reminder."

She pulled back, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"A reminder of what?"

"That I have people that want me to be happy."

She blushed and looked down, her hands clasping a little tighter on Edwards shirt.

"Well, I wanted to show you somehow…"

"Win, you make me happy already, this is a reminder. One I certainly won't forget."

She returned the broad smile that he had, embracing him tightly again.

"Happy birthday Ed."

* * *

 

_Four months later_

She wandered out of her workshop that afternoon feeling slightly down. Edward was leaving today on another excursion to the west. He promised he was almost finished for good and she undoubtedly believed him but it was still hard on them both. Ed had been getting more antsy as of late, she could tell. He was bounding at opportunities to come back home, and then when home, spend time with her. She appreciated it greatly but she could tell he was tired. He'd been traveling for a few years now and he seemed to actually be homesick. She felt a little more disheartened over his condition. She knew full well he'd be back for good eventually; it was only a matter of time, but Ed was almost annoying with how often he reassured her it wouldn't be too much longer. It was obviously more reassurance to himself than to her, she decided. He really didn't want to keep her waiting, but the silly alchemist failed to realize that she'd been waiting on him for years. She knew her limits and she'd be as patient as she needed to be and eventually it would work out. She wished Ed would stop trying so hard to appease this fantasy that he absolutely needed to be home this instant. Really, what was the rush? They'd (sort-of) decided that they had their whole lives ahead of them. Was he afraid of emulating his father somehow, leaving her behind to a life of solitude? Or perhaps that she'd move on in his absence? Neither of those were ever going to happen. She wished she knew how to ease his mind but she didn't have a clue where to start.

Winry made her way to his room, expecting to find him packing. To her mild surprise, it was vacant. A suitcase laid open on his bed, not yet filled, but the intention to was there.

"Ed?"

She peered further into the room, silly as it might be, checking behind the door.

"Edward?"

She called a little louder, so that if he were elsewhere in the house he could have heard.

No response. She shrugged.

Wandering over to the items laid on his bed, she glanced curiously over what he'd take with him. She never really knew what Edward packed for traveling, but it wasn't anything too surprising. A few changes of nicer clothes, some work wear, a couple alchemy books and his journal. She adjusted some of the folded clothes, hoping that he wouldn't mess it up when he went to place it in the suitcase.

She had just turned to leave, when a shimmering glare caught her eye.

Set out on the corner of his desk was the pocket watch she'd given him for his last birthday.

Winry was proud to say she rarely saw Edward without it, so much that he almost seemed protective of her gift.

_That_ , or…

He was keeping secrets again.

She strode to the desk and picked up the watch, her suspicions being confirmed when the lid did not immediately flip open. They were supposed to be past this whole hidden guilt thing! So help her if she found some angsty message when she got this thing open...

Despite her tugging on the lid, it would not reveal its secrets easily. Something about this situation seemed eerily familiar, but how he even managed to seal it without alchemy was beyond her. She finagled it with a spare screwdriver until at last the silver cover popped.

She could only stare wide-eyed when she found no message of remembrance or past regrets. Instead, staring back at her, in a photograph neatly trimmed and pressed into the lid, was her own image.

She was smiling brightly, she remembered that day well. It was shortly after Ed and Al had returned, granny dragged them outside, taking pictures of each of them and then one of all three of them together. For memories, she had said. The picture of her and the Elrics was hung downstairs next to a similar one of them in much younger years. Last she'd checked the individual photos of the brothers were framed and placed on the tables flanking the couch. She never was sure where the photo of her had gotten to.

Her vision misted over at the thought that Edward had been carrying her around, everywhere he went, always with him.

She knew he thought of her, but this meant more than she could have expected. She closed the lid gently, proudly admiring the craftsmanship she had embellished on its cover before taking it with her back to her workroom.

* * *

 

"Dammit, where is it?!"

Ed threw more papers to the side, checking under books and notes. He was _not_ leaving without it.

Under his bed and behind the desk he crawled, tearing apart his room in search of his missing item.

He needed it on him. He regretted even setting it aside now.

Where was his pocket watch?

Certainly, he needed it to tell the time; that was its practical use. Winry had been correct when she noted that he should have a new time piece, seeing as how the military would not let him keep his old one. If he was still an Alchemist the story might have been different but it's shockingly hard to be a state alchemist without the ability to use alchemy. But just to tell time he could have went out and got a cheap watch at any general store if he wanted. No, he needed _his_ watch right now.

Following a quick knock, the door to Winry's studio opened.

"Hey Winry, have you seen my pocket watch?"

She whipped around on her stool, pressing her back against her workbench, blocking any view of whatever complex project the gearhead was captivated by.

"Uhh… N-no! No, I haven't. Did you check the, uh… living room?"

"...No, I'm sure I didn't leave it there."

"W-well check there anyways, you never know!"

"Win, I _know_ it's not there…"

Her face was bright red, which thankfully for Winry, the young man only assumed was annoyance.

"Well it must be in your room then! Look harder!"

"I practically tore the place apart, it's not there!"

"Tell you what Edward, give me a minute to finish up the… thing I'm working on and I'll help you look."

"Alright fine, fine."

"And check the tables by the couch, Granny forgets things there all the time too!"

"I'm not the old-hag but okay!"

His voice carried with him down the hallway and she heard the telltale sound of feet stomping down the stairs.

That was too close.

Just. One. More… There! She held her project up admiring it before replacing its original contents and racing off to Edwards room.

Downstairs, Ed humored her and glanced over the side tables on either side of the sofa in the parlor. Of course, it wasn't there, he knew absolutely that it was last in his room. In fact, he was certain it was sat at the lower left hand corner of his desk. He sighed, and made to check elsewhere when Winry's voice carried from above him.

"I FOUND IT ED!"

He raced into the room to find her stood smugly holding up his watch by the chain.

"Wha- but I checked everywhere in here, where was it?!"

"On the floor, next to the desk."

"There's no way I missed it there, I looked _everywhere_!"

"Well that's where it was! You always give up looking for things if they're not in most obvious place, then come begging for help, don't you?"

She knew that wasn't totally true but if she tried berating him, it might draw his attention away from the obvious lie.

Luckily it worked, just not quite in the way she anticipated. He let out a breath,

"Thanks Winry, I don't know what I would have done without it!"

He was smiling softly at her, relief obvious on his face.

Winry held the watch out for him, which he took hastily, placing it with care into his left pocket; the chain being attached to his belt loop.

"Now, you've got a train to catch!"

With that, he raced to gather his things.

* * *

 

"And remember to take care of your automail, okay?"

"Hey, I've made it this far without any problems, haven't I?"

She laughed,

"Maybe, but it's never too late to pick up a few bad habits again!"

He chuckled in response, before turning somber.

"Listen Winry, it won't be too much longer I promise."

Here he goes again…

"Ed, Stop. It's okay. I understand that there are things you want to do."

"I _want_ to be here with you."

She gulped under his intense gaze. She did not expect him to be quite that direct.

"I-I get that Ed, but really it's fine. Just as long as you come back."

"I will, I always will Winry. I swear."

"I know Ed, I know. I've waited this long, I'm pretty sure I can wait a little longer."

Her attempts at lightening the mood seemed ineffective.

"But for _how_ long? This isn't good for me to be away so much."

"Edward, you are not your father if that's what you think. You're not leaving me to wither away. And I'll gladly wait for you to get back, _I_ promise you that."

They stared intently at each other, waiting for the other to back down.

And as per usual, Ed finally sighed,

"You're right, you're right. Sorry. I just can't help but worry."

She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Sure, I wish you could be here with me too but you're not doing anything wrong and I don't think any less of you for taking this journey."

He looked at her in shock, sometimes he hated that she could read him like a book. It almost irritated him to admit something so mushy, but nowadays his biggest fear was that Winry resented him for not being there all the time.

"I know you Ed. I know that you need reminders to keep your head in the right place."

She took her foot and lightly tapped the shin of his metal leg.

"And you shouldn't worry, everything'll work out."

She pulled his head to her own, capturing his lips.

Ed's mind was as of this moment, putty. He hardly even noticed she'd pulled away until her giggle brought him back to his senses.

"Now you're gonna be late, better hurry!"

He glanced at the clock; departure was in just ten minutes.

"R-right!"

With one last quick peck and a sharing of goodbyes, he fled out the door.

* * *

 

The train bumped and rocked, making him incredibly uncomfortable. Trips within Amestris were fine, but as it turns out, international lines totally lacked the amenities one would think would be more likely with long distance travel. He rested his cheek on his fist, idly surveying the now familiar landscape of Creta. It really was a beautiful countryside. Large mountains that bled into rolling plains, perfect for the abundance of vineyards, gardens and orchards which dotted the landscape. He'd have to bring Winry here someday.

Winry…

The name alone made him homesick as of late. And he hadn't even reached his destination yet.

All he wanted was to make her as happy as she made him. He knew he had a lot of catching up to do on that front, and he certainly couldn't do it from a thousand-some miles away. Curse that woman, ever understanding, caring, thoughtful and patient. How the hell was he supposed to hold up his part of equivalent exchange? He knew she didn't believe in it, and that only made him more upset at himself. She'd give him the world, her whole life, and expect nothing in return. Meanwhile he had little to offer her but promises for the time being and despite her assuring the contrary, that just wasn't enough. That's why he worried. He wasn't giving enough, so how come he received so much in return? It didn't add up. And so, he worried; that she may move on, that she might not feel the same as he did, that he may lose her… It was like a little routine whenever he returned home: he'd be mopey, she'd reassure him, and he'd be ready to go back out and face the world again. But with every passing departure, the time it took for the doubt to creep back in grew shorter and shorter. This had to be a record time. In fact, it had only been…

He opened his pocket watch. It read 4:37.

Great. Only about five hours.

He shifted his eyes to the picture he placed under the lid shortly after she first gave it to him. He'd vowed long ago that he'd make that beautiful woman in the photo happy one day. He even read up on some jewelers where he was headed, and he hoped to pick out a ring. But in the meantime, how could she care for some idiot like him?

It was going to be a long trip at this rate. He wished Winry was beside him again with her words of consolation. She had been right as usual; he needed the reminder that she cared to keep him going, or else he wasn't sure he'd make it out of bed the next day. He had the watch, but he found that even that was no longer enough. He desperately wanted to have her say it again.

Removing the photograph from the silver lid, he held it up to the light shining through the window.

Sure enough, the sun wasn't nearly as radiant as her smile.

He remained that way for a while, determining everything he was going to do to give her the life she deserved, if only he could last through the next few months without her.

As he went to replace the photo in the watch, he was caught by surprise to find something behind the usual place of his keepsake.

He chuckled to himself, grinning down at his pocket watch.

It looks like he'd make it after all.

Carved, in a familiar manner, on the inside lid:

_Don't forget_

_I love you_


End file.
